witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Following the Thread (The Witcher 3)
Following the Thread|image = Prima Guide Following the thread.png|region = Free City of Novigrad Skellige Islands|location = Novigrad Faroe|reward = 220 , Diagram: Eirlithrad, Lesser Triglav runestone|level = 11|enemies = Ekimmara, Temple Guard, Dagr Pirates Hammond, Vienne (optionally), Jad Karadin (optionally)}}Following the Thread is a secondary quest in . It involves Lambert and his quest to avenge a witcher friend of his, Aiden. During the conversation with Vienne, a fight may or may not break out depending on which conversational option is chosen. Choosing the options "Because we're asking nicely" as well as "Do what you think is right" will cause Vienne to call for help. The conversation ends, and Geralt enters combat with Vienne and three other (bandits?). On the other hand, choosing "Because we will be angry if you don't" and "Don't kill her" will cause Vienne to insult Geralt, but no fight breaks out. Journal entry : While wallowing in the Bits, Novigrad's worst and most notorious slum, the witcher took a contract on a monster committing horrendous murders under the cover of darkness. At the time, he never suspected that a story starting in the gutter would end in a luxurious manor. : Near the Novigrad docks Geralt ran into his old brother at arms, Lambert. Geralt's surprise grew when he realized the ekimmara they both were hunting was not the chief reason for Lambert's presence in the city, But before they could sit down for a heartfelt chat, the two witchers had to deal with their dishonest contractor. How many times will men try to cheat witchers out of honest pay for honest work before they learn...? That taken care of, Geralt could now talk to Lambert. It turned out that he was hunting the people responsible for the death of his friend, Aiden, a witcher from the Cat School. Lambert had learned Aiden had been murdered by a gang of hired thugs led by a man named Jad Karadin. Geralt decided to help Lambert and the two set off on a path to revenge. : It turned out the monster was an ekimmara, but that was of minor importance. What was truly interesting was that Lambert was hunting the creature as well. And most interesting of all was that he was doing so in order to get to the leader of a group of assassins who had killed his friend. One by one our heroes hunted down the members of the group until they had finally found their boss – Jad Karadin. If Geralt lets Jad live: : In the end, Lambert and Geralt found this Jad Karadin. When they did, they were in for some serious surprises. The man was in fact a retired witcher, now living in the lap of luxury, surrounded by his beautiful... family? But how? While there was nothing surprising about his wife, Leticia, the last thing Geralt expected to find the home of a sterile witcher were two bright-eyed children. It turned out the kids were adopted, and Karadin swore he loved them as if they were his own. Karadin convinced the witchers he had changed for the better and set aside his killing ways. Hearing this, Geralt told Lambert to abandon his plans for vengeance. Did he do right? That, dear reader, is not something a chronicler scribbling the tale down in a comfortable alcove with the benefit of hindsight is in a position to judge. If Geralt kills Jad: : In the end, Lambert and Geralt found this Jad Karadin. The man was living in the lap of luxury and would have blended in perfectly amongst the cream of Novigrad's crop – had he not been a witcher from the Cat School. Quite unexpectedly, Karadin welcomed them into his home and introduced them to his wife, Leticia, and his two adopted children. : Over the course of their conversation, Karadin tried to do the impossible: convince two trained killers bent on his death to let him live. He said he was a changed man and had sworn off his assassin ways. Yet his repentance had come too late, and he paid for his past crimes with his own blood. Objectives * Talk to the supervisor. * Examine the crime scene using your Witcher Senses. * Find the monster that is prowling the area by using your Witcher Senses. * Find the place where the monster emerged from the water by using your Witcher Senses. * Find the ekimmara's lair by following its tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Look for the ekimmara in its lair using your Witcher Senses. * Kill the ekimmara. (50 ) * Talk to Lambert. * Defeat the guardsmen. * Talk to Lambert. * Meet Lambert at the Seven Cats Inn. (80 ) * Go to Faroe and look for Hammond. * Ask Crach what he knows about Hammond. * Find Hammond. * Find the shrine where Hammond prays. * Kill Hammond. (? ) * Search Hammond's body. * Meet Lambert at the Nowhere Inn. * Meet Lambert on Hierarch Square, near Karadin's residence. (90 ) * Decide Jad Karadin's fate. (? ) * Kill Jad Karadin. (If not spared) Note * The quest Flesh for Sale will become unavailable if you have not completed it before you speak to Lambert at the Seven Cats Inn. pl:Zadanie:Po nitce do kłębka (W3:DG) Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests